


Whiter than the Devil

by ladychocoberry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hispanic Character, Humor, Interracial Relationship, Latino Character, Mexican Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Reader teaches Dante how to speak Spanish.





	Whiter than the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> The type of Spanish reader is teaching Dante is Mexican Spanish.

It was a quite an unusual day at Devil May Cry, far from a typical normal day at least. For everything was silent except for the occasional creek from the office chair. Dante found this to be a bit unsettling for he was used to the noises on a daily basis. Whether it is hearing Trish’s banters, payment reminders from Lady, and the occasional phone calls from Nero.

With silence filling in the air, Dante had grown to be uncomfortable at each passing minute. Right as he got up to turn on his jukebox, you came in to greet him.

“Hey,” you gave your boyfriend a quick kiss, “How’s your day?”

“I was bored until you came right along. How’s the trip to the market?”

“It was great until one of them started talking shit about me in Spanish because I tried to strike a deal with them.”

Dante whistled, “Ooh bad idea. So what happened next?”

“I looked at them in the eye and told them I understand Spanish because, ‘Español es mi madre lengua'. They were so embarrassed that they gave me this box of strawberries for free.”

“I prefer free pizza, but the strawberries are a nice touch for sundaes.”

You moved the box away from your half-demon lover, “Nope, they’re for healthy eating only. You can’t live off of pizzas and sundaes alone, you know.”

“Oh come on, babe. I’m a man with an appetite,” he wrapped his arm around your waist as he pulled you onto his lap, “And I got a huge appetite right now.”

You chuckled as you got up, “Ay no mames, Dante.”

Dante took no offense as he leaned back once again to his office chair, “You know, I’ve always been curious about your Spanish. Sure you don’t mind teaching this devil a thing or two of it?”

You quirked your eyebrow in curiosity since he never expressed interest in learning. Nor did he mind whenever you spoke Spanish in between sentences. However the idea of Dante speaking to you in your language was very tempting.

You placed the box of strawberries onto a nearby table before turning around, “Of course! Once your lessons are over, you’ll be surprising the clerks with your Spanish. Especially when they try talking shit again.”

Dante chuckled, “It won’t be as epic as your’s but a man can try. All right what’s my first lesson, teacher?”

You began teaching Dante basic phrases for him to use on a daily basis for practice. But after an hour, he was curious about Spanish curses more than anything. You rolled your eyes, since it was typical of him to be more focused on that than anything else.

“So what’s that one word you yell out whenever you’re pissed off?”

“Hijo de puta? That means son of a whore.”

“What about that one word that you used on Vergil that sounded like you said pinch?”

You felt your face burning up at the memory of lashing out at Vergil sometime after they returned from the Underworld. The fact Vergil understood everything you’ve said to him only made it more comical for Dante. Despite the explosive first introduction, you have unknowingly earned Vergil’s respect.

“Pinche cabron literally means fucking male goat, but ‘cabron’ is slang for asshole.”

The two of you continued with the lesson and it didn’t take long for Dante to know these curse words as easily as he did with the other lessons. Yet despite of that, you still appreciated that Dante was willing to learn your language. You can already imagine the fun conversations the two of you will share in your mother tongue. As well as the cheesy pick-up lines he will use on you eventually.

“There’s one thing I’m curious about, there’s a word you use whenever you talk about me to your friends. What was it? Gear-rito?”

You giggled, “Mi guerrito, I say this out of endearment but when translated it sounds like an insult.”

“Which is?”

You gave Dante a peck on the cheek, “It means my white guy.”

“Eh, I’ve heard worse especially from Lady. Oooh think Lady will give me a discount if I become her translator for future missions? I’m aiming to be bilingual you know.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at his suggestion, “Ay Dante, eres mas blanco que el Diablo.”


End file.
